


Backup?

by ghostwriter00797



Series: The Secret Keeper [1]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: AKA the one where they don't call for backup in the first episode, Cody is much more reluctant to involve his family, Gen, He loves them but they are jerks sometimes, Heatwave thinks his team can handle it, Kade especially, Secret Keeper AU, The fight with the robot is much different, Things end up being slightly different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Cody knew about the Rescue Bots for a few weeks before he took them out to see the movie. Needless to say, the fight with the Tyrannosaur goes much differently this time around. After all, who needs backup when you can do it on your own?





	Backup?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had for an alternate universe that I haven't really seen anybody write about. The AU where Heatwave doesn't call for backup, thus ensuring that the other Burns family members don't find out about their alien origins until much, much later. Cody is also a bit more reluctant to involve his family because he's used to being ignored or talked over, so now he can use this to his advantage when helping out the bots. Chief doesn't know that Cody had figured it out the first day the Rescue Bots were there, and the bots won't tell him because they don't want Cody to get in trouble or be punished.  
> (Also if I write more there will most definitely be a running gag about Cody somehow managing to 'command' the 'robots' that were only supposed to answer to the assigned family member.)  
> (Seriously though, why did nobody every bring that up in the show?)

    It was supposed to be a relatively calm night for them. It should have been fine, sneaking out with their newfound ally and learning how to keep their cover. Then the robot dinosaur showed up. Heatwave is rather astounded that the humans at the movie don’t take notice of the rather loud noises coming from the thing as it tears up a streetlamp. They all ready themselves for a battle, he steps forward-

“No Heatwave! Remember your cover? If anyone sees you taking that dino down…”

“Cover’s blown, right. What do you suggest we do?”

    It’s a little sad how surprised Cody looks when someone asks for his input. Boulder speaks up in time to spark what looks to be an idea.

“It seems to be attracted to the light!”

    His spark jumps as he spots the robot slipping into the drive-in theater. Heatwave may not like humans very much at this point, but his rescue protocols won’t just let him stand by.

“Chase, Heatwave, flash your lights!”

    He’s never done it faster in his life. Chase appears to accidentally turn his siren on as well, but it works. And now they have to worry about the very tiny human youngling at their feet.

“Well, what now?”

    It’s getting too close too fast.

“Keep your lights on and lure it somewhere without people. Then you can get rid of it.”

    Cody doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Heatwave has him in his cabin and is driving off. He’s remarkably calm, but the fire bot can feel the death grip on his steering wheel. He lets Cody think he’s driving, and if it keeps the youngling from panicking then Heatwave is willing to indulge him.

“Do you think we need to call my dad?”

    The subtle strain in his voice almost matches the distaste Heatwave feels at that particular idea.

“No. There’s four of us and one of it. How hard can it be?”

    Heatwave has never regretted those words more than he does in a few minutes. Most of the debacle is a blur in his processor because Cody is insisting that they try to keep it in one piece and the thing _just won’t stay down_ . Then the kid somehow manages to contact someone he knows using his radio and everything slows down when they finally, _finally_ , get it in a good hold. Cody slips out of his cabin, stumbles through the torn ground, narrowly dodging the sweeping tail, and pulls with all his might on the lever that should power it down. His entire team sags in relief as those glaring red eyes flicker off. Cody, looking both pale and proud, manages to say something along the lines of-

“Next time we call for backup.”

-before turning to the side and vacating his stomach. At least he manages to miss himself and Heatwave’s nearby pede.

“I hope there won’t _be_ a next time! I don’t think I can do that again.”

    He lets out a groan, and then heaves himself to his full height.

“I agree with Blades, shockingly enough. Now, which one of you wants to help me drag this pile of scrap back to where it belongs?”

* * *

    In the end it takes them an hour longer than they thought it would to get the cursed dino-bot back to the natural history museum. Heatwave’s internal clock tells him that the current time is one o’clock AM in the human cycle. Cody is barely able to sit up as he gives directions to the nearest set of tunnels that will get them back to the firehouse. He seems fine when they get back, enough to help a very embarrassed Chase pull pieces of the robot out of his wiring, but when the clock strikes three he seems to sway. Blades is barely able to catch him in his servo when he falls over.

“... Is he alright?”

    It says something for how much they all hurt when Blades just does a simple scan instead of panicking.

“He’s fine. The little guy just really needs to sleep. My guess is his body did something similar to a forced recharge.”

    A faint pop filters through the eerily silent bunker as Blades folds down into his new mode. A holoform, barely solid enough to carry Cody, steps out of his cockpit.

“You guys go ahead and hit the switch for the garage. I’ll take him upstairs and see if I can find his berth.”

    It isn’t easy. While the lift is blessedly silent, the actual living quarters are not. They’ve all memorized the floor plan of the house, just in case, but getting to the younglings room is harder than it should be. Blades didn’t count on squeaky flooring and stairs. He silently thanks Primus when he makes it to the door to Cody’s berth. How he avoided waking up the other Burns’, he’ll never know.

“Cody? Cody, can you hear me?”

    He’s careful to keep his voice low, and the whine he gets out of the boy is enough for him to try to prod him into a little awareness. The youngling at least needs to get out those muddy… clothes? He thinks that’s what they’re called.

“Come on, you need to get out of those muddy… clothes.”

    Another whine, but Cody at least opens his eyes and stands when Blades puts him down. He stumbles over to a piece of furniture, pulling out different pieces of fabric. When Blades is sure that he’s not going to pass out before he finishes changing, he pops the holoform and immediately crashes into recharge.

* * *

    The next morning is a disaster. Cody wakes up at six thirty, barely having time to throw on clothes and grab some toast before sprinting to school. He makes it with seconds to spare. The bots are at least functional, but everything hurts. Still, there is satisfaction in knowing that they did their job and did it well. Nobody was seriously injured and they were able to return the dinobot to the museum with minimal damage. Pride can lead to a fall, but Heatwave doesn't know that particular saying yet. 

_"Who needs backup when you've got all four of us?"_


End file.
